Heartless Image
by Lumella
Summary: Sakura agreed to work with a soul. It seems she didn't know that it was a bad idea. The soul seeks vengeance. Who will help her? Who will care for her?
1. Sakura's Health

**Title:** Heartless Image  
**Author:** Lumella  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.  
  
**Chapter 1: Sakura's Health**  
  
One rainy morning in Haruno's residence, Sakura lazily woke up but she didn't want to rise up yet. "I hope someone remembers this special day." she whispered softly. It was Sakura's birthday and also the Cherry Blossom Festival, celebrated every 100 years. She rose up then went straight to the bathroom. She takes a quick bath then changed with her red Chinese dress and green shorts. She went downstairs for breakfast when her mother approached her holding a medium-sized box with fancy ribbon tied on it. "Happy Birthday, Sakura!" her mother said cheerfully, "Thanks, mom" Sakura answered back. "Here, open this" her mother said, "What's this?" Sakura asked "Just open it" her mother answered back. As she opened it, in her surprised, she hugged her mother then said in a cheerful way "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Then she pulled out of the box a very beautiful cobalt blue silk kimono with white cherry blossom prints on it. "Is this really for me?" Sakura asked, "Yes, that's really yours" her mother answered. "Why won't you wear it for tonight's festivals?" her mother asked. "Really!? I can wear it. Thanks Mom!" Sakura answered happily.  
  
The phone rang, and Mrs. Haruno answered it, while Sakura was staring at her kimono. "Sakura?" Mrs. Haruno called that distracted her from looking at her kimono, "Yes, Mom?" she replied "I just receive an order from the Hokage, Is it alright to you that I won't be able to come with you in the festival?" her asked "That's alright, Mom. I'll just go with Kakashi-sensei and the others" she replied, Mrs. Haruno went back to the phone and started talking. After a moment, her mother hung up the phone and started talking to her "Sakura, you'll be alone for a couple of weeks. All the things you need will be set later and if you needed some money, you can use the money in the kitchen, Alright?" Sakura nodded with a smile on her face. Her mother went upstairs to change and also to fix the things Sakura needed.  
  
Sakura looked at the time, and it was still 5:00 am. It was too early for her to go in their meeting place. So she went to attic to look for ragged clothing for shuriken practice. As she went to the attic, she looked at the left side which is full of boxes but there's nothing there. She looked at right side, which is also full of boxes, and found nothing. Then she noticed a piece of rag at the end, she went near to it and she grab and pulled it. It was stuck, so she pulled it again and it let go. She then noticed an old chest that she never seen before, she use the rag to clean the top of the chest and saw some writings. She continued cleaning it until all the writings on the chest are shown. She noticed that there are seals attached to the lock. She was about to remove the seals when suddenly it burns by itself. She was surprised to what happen, so she thought of studying it. She tried to carry it but it was too heavy, she tried to pull it was stuck. She concentrated all her chakra in her hands then she grab the handles on the side of the chest to carry it, she was able to carry it she wasn't able to stay that long.  
  
She hurriedly carried it down to her room, and she can't take it long enough. Luckily, she got down in time before she gave up carrying the chest. When she looks at the time, It was 6:30 am already "What the...!? I'm late!!!" yelled Sakura. She concentrated her chakra to her legs, and then off she goes shouting to her mother "Bye, Mom". Leaving out of the house, then heading to the bridge.  
  
While in the bridge, Sasuke was the first one to arrived. He was waiting for the others. While waiting, he then felt an incoming chakra on its way. Weak and also familiar to him, as he glace at the end of the road and saw a pink-haired girl coming. He saw Sakura, she was very exhausted as she arrive on time. "Finally, I just got up on time..." Sakura whispered silently. She went to a nearby rock to rest for a moment while waiting for the others to come, Sasuke stopped glaring at her. As she sat on the rock, her hands on her knees and her head bowed, she felt someone is watching her, she use her right hand to reach her kunai then slowly taking it out of her pouch. She quickly threw it to the nearest tree that she could see, and then jumped out of the branches a blonde-haired boy wearing an orange suit, it was Naruto. "Oi, Sakura-Chan..." yelled Naruto "Naruto! So it was you...you almost... Scared me...up to my spine..." she said breathing faster than usual. Naruto noticed that Sakura is sweating continuously and breathing hard, "Sakura-Chan, are you alright?" he asked. She nodded then answered "I'm okay...just exhausted, that's all" forcing a smile in her face.  
  
Sasuke also noticed that every minute passed, she was breathing faster than before and sweating uncontrollable but still he ignored it. Kakashi then appeared "Sorry, I'm late...there are some tourists asking for direction and I ..." still explaining, scratching the back of his head, when Naruto butted in "LIAR!!! You're always late..." While Kakashi and Naruto were arguing, Sakura was about to stand when she can't breathe anymore, she placed her right hand in her chest and sweating continuously. She was about to stand when she collapsed.  
  
Kakashi and Naruto still argues when they heard a loud thud, getting all their attention including Sasuke. As they looked in around, they saw Sakura lying on the ground. They immediately went to Sakura; Kakashi carried her then ran to the hospital with Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura can only hear voices calling her name "Sakura...Sakura...Sakura" as she lost unconsciousness.  



	2. Yamagato Hana's Appearance

**Chapter 2: Yamagato Hana's Appearance**  
  
When Sakura finally opened her eyes, she realized that she wasn't in the usual training grounds but instead she was in a hospital. "Sakura, you finally woke up" he doctor said calmly. She looked her right, Kakashi was sitting on a chair, Naruto and the doctor was beside him. She looked at the other side and saw Sasuke facing the window, only seeing his back. "Sakura" the doctor said, getting her attention, he continued "Sakura, most of your chakra are drained, you must rest here. By afternoon, you may leave." she nodded then closing her eyes to rest.   
Sasuke was still facing by the window, thinking of her. He was so secretive, he hides his emotion because it was his weaknesses. He never shows his feeling to anyone, as though the blood of a cold-hearted avenger runs into him. But still have warmth in his heart because he felt worried when Sakura collapsed.  
  
After a moment of silence Kakashi broke it when he said "I need someone to assist Sakura on the way to her house and also to pick her up just in time for the festival, anyone want to volunteer?" "Me! Me! Me! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi pretended that he didn't hear anything "Does this mean that I have to choose?" he pointed Sasuke getting his glare "How about you, Sasuke?" "Whatever..." he whispered."Ok...now everything is all set up, you'll also have to go the Cherry Blossom Festival. You'll have to wear a yukata in that feast" Kakashi reminded. Sasuke didn't reply. "Why didn't you choose me instead, Kakashi-sensei huh!?" yelled Naruto. "Hi Naruto. Didn't saw you coming" Kakashi said while scratching the back of his head. "WHAT!?!? I've been here since a while ago..." Naruto shouted, "Shut up, dobe" Sasuke whispered silently "You shut up yourself, Sasuke-bastard!" Naruto yelled.  
  
Kakashi is watching Naruto and Sasuke fight when doctor interrupted him. "Sir" the doctor handed over a bottle of pills, "Sakura needed enough energy to work for the coming days, let her take this once in a while if the symptoms persist. About a week or two, she'll be able to regain back her health"> Kakashi nodded then took the bottle of pills then inserted it inside hi pocket. The doctor left leaving his patient and her guest.  
  
The afternoon came, Sakura left the building with Sasuke. Kakashi and Naruto left early to prepare for the feast. As Sasuke leads the way, Sakura followed him. As Sasuke sopped, she then realized that she's back home. Before Sasuke left her, he said "I'll pick you up later" "Uhm...ok" she replied, looking at his back as he walked away. She entered the house and no one was there. _'Mom must've left early while I'm gone'_ she thought. "I'm hungry, I remembered that I haven't eaten lunch yet." she whispered silently.  
  
She went in the kitchen and saw in the counter that there's a plate of baked lasagna on it. She took the plate and a fork in the drawer then placed it on the table. As she sat on the chair, she started eating until there's nothing left. After she's done eating, she took again the plate and fork then placed it in the sink. She picks up a glass then filled it with fresh water in the refrigerator, and then she drank it. After refreshing up, she started washing the utensil she used. She went straight in her room, deep in her thoughts. As she opened the door of her room, still in deep thought, she walked right in to her bed then laid back. Looking only at the ceiling just in her thoughts, _'what could have been the cause why I fainted...maybe I'm too weak...I...just don't know'_. _'You are weak...'_ a voice said, "Who said that!?" Sakura startled _'I am...'_ the voice replied, "Who are you!? Where are you!?" she shouted unexpectedly. _'That doesn't matter...open the chest'_ ignoring Sakura's question.  
  
As Sakura went near then bent in her knees, rather than opening it she read the writings written. As she read the writings, she didn't realize that it was a hypnotizing spell and her eyes turned blanked and keep saying the writings. "Encrypted shadows...Crimson blood...Icy glares...Deadly beauty..." as she continued whispering the writings, suddenly she was fully controlled. Her right hand facing the lock that has no hole but instead a precious gem was sticking on it. Her chakra was replaced by somehow an unknown someone's chakra that was controlling her body. Concentrating and absorbing all her chakra in her right hand then suddenly a released of chakra that caused he chest to open and also forcing her body to lay in the floor, unconscious but her blank eyes still opened.  
  
After the sudden released of chakra, she was then unconscious of what happened and wasn't returning to her real self yet. In her unconscious mind, she dreamed of herself in a dark place with a mirror can be seen. The only light that can be seen came from her and also the mirror floating in front of her. She walked step closer in the mirror and seeing her reflection, she touched the glass using her right hand. She moved her hand a little then suddenly, her reflection was gone. She was shocked of what happened, her hand still on the glass, and then suddenly a mysterious reflection of a girl appeared. The mysterious reflection of a girl is almost looked like her, she has the same color of hair that Sakura does but it was long sleek and curly hair, her eyes are just like crimson blood, has the same height Sakura does and wearing a mint green kimono. The touch of Sakura's hand, which is still placed in the mirror, also positioned her hand like Sakura's. Sakura moved her hand a little then, at the same, she also did what she did. Every movement of Sakura was copied perfectly and done at the same time by the unknown reflection. As she was about to remove her hand out of the mirror, a hand held her than she was startled when she saw the girl moved by itself. The mirror is floating back while the girl is walking out forward out of the mirror. The suddenly, the girl embraced Sakura, both arms was in her neck, the she let go then hold her both hands. "Who are you?" Sakura said calmly "I'm Hana Yamagato" Hana answered. "Where am I?" she asked "You're in your dream" Hana replied "I'm in my dream!?" she exaggerated then Hana nodded. Sakura asked Hana again "Then, what are you doing in my dream!?" "I'm here to help you" "Here to help me?" Hana nodded. "Isn't that you're weak and you want to be strong" she said then Sakura nodded "If you want to obtain it, you'll have to sacrifice one thing" "sacrifice what?" "Your affection to someone you love most". Sakura was startled, she didn't want to lose Sasuke no matter what but instead of saying _'No'_, she said "I'll think about it" Hana nodded then she was floating away from Sakura. Sakura wanted to chase her but then she woke up. She used her arm to sit then, she looked at the clock near her night dresser. It has been passed an hour since she slept, she stood then walked to her wardrobe dresser. She took a bathrobe and a towel out of the wardrobe dresser then walked straight to her bathroom. She turned the knob of the bathtub then wait for it to be filled, after it was filled she turned it in reverse to stop the pouring of the water. She placed her bathrobe in the countertop near the sink. She started bathing, she was in deep thoughts, thinking of Hana's offer to her. _'Maybe she's right, I'm too weak not like other girls out there'_. She laid deeper in the bathtub while her head above the warm soothing water.  
  
After half an hour of bathing, she walked out of the bathroom wearing her bathrobe and toweling-dry her hair. She went to her dresser then took out of the drawer a brush then started brushing her pink hair. She went downstairs to take her new kimono then went back to her room. She started fitting her new kimono and it was perfectly fit. She took her brush and started brushing her hair again. While she was brushing her hair, she heard a knock downstairs. She took a robe out of her dresser then wore it, she went downstairs then opened the front door. It was Sasuke, "Come inside, Sasuke" Sasuke walked inside, "Why won't you sit for a while, I'll just fix myself". Sasuke sit down in the sofa while she is waiting for Sakura. Sakura walked upstairs then to her room, she removed her robe then started fixing her hair. She tied her hair up then turns it into a bun; she took an accessory box then opened it. She noticed cherry blossoms attached to sticks, she chooses it then wore it in her hair. She fixed her things, when she noticed that her holster is lying on her night dresser. She took it _'I should bring this, just in case'_ then went downstairs.  
  
As she went downstairs, Sasuke stood up. Sasuke stared at Sakura; he can't believe that she really has grown up. Sakura asked "Did I wait you that much?" "...". Sakura walked into him and they started leaving her house, she locked her house before leaving. They both went to Konoha Temple where the Cherry Blossom Festival is being held.  



	3. The Bloodshed

**Chapter 3: The Bloodshed**  
  
Sasuke and Sakura arrived on time, the ceremony haven't started yet. While she was walking, a stall caught her attention. As she went near, her eyes were caught by a necklace that has a pendant with a small spherical emerald on a cherry blossom. Her eyes shone beauty, the old lady approached her then said "Did you know that there's a legend about pendants" "Really, there is?" "Uhuh, it's about a girl that never felt love in her whole life until a boy came. That boy came looking for something or someone but he didn't know what it is or who it is. While he was traveling, he saw a girl in the top of the hill where a cherry blossom tree stands. As he approached the girl, she was crying. The boy felt sorry so he gave the girl a little gift. He gave a pendant to her, she overjoyed that she realized that there's still someone cares for her" "Then what happened?" "No one knows what happened, but there were rumors that the soul of the boy came looking for her in the top of that hill" the old lady pointed a hill that has a cherry blossom tree that stands near the Konoha temple. "Oh, um...lady, how can I get this pendant?" she asked to the old lady "You can try hitting those water balloons using these needles" "Um...okay". Sakura picked one needle then threw it, it missed. She picked three more needles then swung it, it stabbed the targets. One last needle left, she picked it up then threw it, it missed. The old lady handed her a handmade fan "Here you go" "Thanks but I really wanted that pendant" "You can try again if you want". Sasuke noticed that Sakura wasn't following him anymore. As he walked toward a stall, he saw her staring at something. He realized that she was looking on a pendant, he ignored it then called her "Sakura, let's go". He caught her attention before leaving she said to the old lady "Um...I better go now. Thanks for the fan, lady" as she left, she gave a smile to the old lady.  
  
She ran to him, Sasuke leads the way while Sakura follows. They both walked when suddenly, Sakura started talking "Um...Sasuke-kun" "What?" "Um...do you know where Naruto and Kakashi-sensei is?" "I don't know". She bowed her head then started sighing, "Stop that! It's annoying" "I'm sorry" she whispered. "Um...Sasuke-kun, do you know this special day?" she asked then silence between them encountered, then Sasuke suddenly said "Sakura, you're annoying and that's the truth. You always bother me and keep distracting me. I always have to protect you whenever you're in trouble because you're a weakling...a weakling...not like others; they're much stronger than you. And want to know what am I thinking now? I despise you for being weak and all. I just wish that you just leave me alone." Sakura felt her heart pierced with thousands of kunais and shurikens from Sasuke's harsh words, her eyes started to flow tears as she wiped it with the back of her hand. She gathered all her courage then she walked in front of him, she yelled at Sasuke "If that's what you think, fine! I'll leave you alone. I won't bother, bug nor annoy you, or even talk to you anymore. Now I know that I'm a burden for you, you just forget about neither protecting nor saving me whenever I'm in trouble. Just let me die like a weakling that you just said. I should've not let my heart fell in love in a COLD-HEARTED DAMN GUY like you!!!". Sakura left running away from Sasuke then suddenly, Kakashi and Naruto appeared in puff of smoke. As they looked around, they found Sakura running away from them. "Sasuke-bastard! What did you do to Sakura-Chan!?!?" Naruto shouted to Sasuke "None of your business, dobe." he replied. Sasuke felt guilt when he said those harsh words _'Why did I say those words, now I felt guilty. But she deserves it anyway'_. Kakashi stopped Naruto then he said "We have to find her...quick." "Why?" Naruto asked "Two reasons. First, it is reported that the main character of the ceremony is missing and needs a replacement as soon as possible and she was chosen to do her job. Second, she haven't taken her pills yet and her symptoms might appear anytime now so we should look for her as fast as we can." Kakashi explained.  
  
While in the middle of the festival area, Sakura was running as fast as she could, not knowing where to go or when to stop. She was running fast and didn't realize that she bumped someone on the way. "Hey, watch where you...Sakura?" Ino said, she bumped into Ino accidentally. Ino was with Shikamaru and Chouji, "What happened to her?" she said while looking at Sakura as she runs further "Beats me" Shikamaru answered as they stopping gazing at her. They continued walking when they met Hinata, Kiba and Shino along the way. "Hi Hinata" as she waved her left hand up in the air then went closer to them "U-um...H-Hi Ino" she said shyly. Before they could start their conversation, someone suddenly called Hinata's name. They looked around and saw Tenten coming. "Hi Hinata" she said as she arrived in their spot, she noticed Ino beside Hinata and also noticed that Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Shino was there. "Hi Ino. Hi Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Shino" she greeted then she suddenly asked "Has anyone of you seen Neji-san?" everyone shook their heads except Tenten. "Oh, Can I come with you then" she asked again "Sure. Hey, why won't we all go?" Ino said "Okay" the others answered. They all walked to the south of the festival area, when suddenly Ino saw a raven haired boy, a blonde haired blue eyed boy and a silver haired jounin with a mask on his face. It was Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke-kun! Naruto" she yelled to them to get their attention "Ino-Chan!" Naruto waved his right hand, they ran to where Naruto is standing. They noticed that Sakura was missing, Tenten asked "Where's Sakura-san?" "We don't know" Naruto replied then he asked to them "Anyone of you seen Sakura along the way?" "We do" Ino answered. "You do, which way did she go?" "That way" as she pointed the way then continued asking "Hey Naruto, what happened to Sakura anyway?" "Ask that to the BASTARD!!!" "Hmph." Sasuke whispered. "Hmmm..." as Ino's arm wrapped around her chest "Probably there's a cause of everything...hmmm...what if...wait! Today's her fourteenth birthday; it means she'll remind the person she appreciates most about this special day of her life."  
  
Hearing this statement caused him to think of his mistakes _'She's only reminding me about her birthday not bugging me. What have I done, I must find her, fast'_. He was about to chase Sakura when someone stopped him, it was Kakashi. "Meeting place, here." Sasuke nodded then Kakashi let go of Sasuke. Everyone noticed that he left soon; Kakashi said to them "Everyone split up, look for Sakura. Bring her back here ASAP" everybody nodded then vanished in a puff of smoke. Ino went along with Shikamaru, Hinata with Kiba, Shino with Chouji, Kakashi with Naruto and left Tenten alone. Tenten went Northwest, along the way she noticed a Gai-like hair and thick eyebrows, It was Lee. She stopped in back of him then tapped him by the shoulder. Lee gaze then asked "Tenten, what's up?" "Sakura-san is missing, we have to find her quick" she answered "WHAT!?!?!? SAKURA-CHAN IS MISSING!!! LET'S GO!!!" he shouted, they both took Northwest.  
  
Sakura was still running, really exhausted and tired. Her knees are about to fell but her hands helped her to support her weight. She found a tree in front of her; she crawled until she reaches the roots of the tree. She sat up and leaned in the tree to rest, she looked up and stared at the moon which the only source of her light in a very unaware surroundings. She rested her body under the tree and only the moon which is high above makes her comfortable. She's feeling a little drowsy and about to close her eyes when a scream caught her attention, making her eyes widened. She stood and looked around, she concentrated to know any source of chakra near her. She found a massive source of chakra about two kilometers northeast away from her. She jumped to a branch of the tree then hopped to other branches as well, keeping her distance where the chakra is coming from. She hid herself in a tree to avoid disturbance, she then looked down and saw a girl and ninjas. They're about fifteen mens down there and a girl struggling to escape from them. Luckily, she bought her holster; she wore it in her right leg under her kimono. She reached a kunai out of her holster then made a slit in her kimono, about above her holster. She holds her kunai in her right hand tight and ready to attack any moment now. The girl was struggling to escape but failed, her both wrist held tight by one ninja. "HEEELLPPP!!! SOMEBODY!!! ANYBODY!!!" the girl screamed, Sakura noticed the girl wasn't wearing any forehead protectors _'She must be one of the characters for the ceremony'_. "No one will hear you scream in this lonely place, you foolish little girl." said by one ninja in front of the girl, Sakura hold her kunai tight and ready to attack. She jumped and pierced the back of the ninja holding the girl, it let go. The other ninjas were surprised, they all took out a kunai then ran after Sakura. "Get out here, NOW!!!" yelled to the girl while she kept them busy. All at once, they were coming nearer and nearer to her. She took out another kunai and held it in her other hand making it her both hands have a grip of kunais. She was ready to charged, she ran straight to them then she suddenly jumped on a branch then jumped back making her turn backward she slashed one ninja on its back then landing on her feet while force making her dash away. _'I'm outnumbered, I can't defeat them all. But I must try'_ she performed a hand seal while still having a grip on those kunais, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" ten replication of hers appeared also holding kunais, they all charged the ninjas. Both clones on the both end of the line ran forward in zigzag, making the enemies to throw kunais on them, they dodge every kunais thrown then one clone jumped in front of one ninja landing on her hands then used a taijutsu. She performed a roundhouse kick while standing on both hands then tripping the enemy from below, making him lay flat on the ground. She then pierced the ninja on its chest by using her right hand with a kunai then the other hand made a slash on the neck, the ninja is dead _'Three down, twelve more to go'_ she thought. While in the other clone, she was about to slash when suddenly the ninja took out a kunai then shield itself, sparkles appeared flying in the air. She kicked him below then the ninja was flying out and landing on a tree, she quickly ran then cut its neck. The two replication ran after one ninja then they both grab both arms with one of their hands then one hand a kunai pointing at the back, it means two kunais pointing. The other clones including the real Sakura came jumping on the chest of the guarded ninja, after all were in the air except the two, both of them let go the dead body. The clones including the real Sakura took out shurikens then throw them flying on the ninjas, seven were dead leaving three more ninjas were still standing. Those ninjas that were left draw out kunais then send them flying to the clones and to the real Sakura. One kunai is heading straight to the real Sakura, she was about to dodge when the kunai left a cut on her cheek which is now bleeding. The other clones were all disappearing in smoke because they were also hit. That left Sakura and the other three ninjas standing, _'Drat, all my clones are gone'_ she thought. "Just leave this poor girl to me" said by one of the ninjas, "Not if I can help it" she answered back. One over three, she was outnumbered.  
  
The girl that escaped from the unknown ninjas was able to arrive in the festival area, she was really exhausted. As she arrived, she called for help as she approached on a Chuunin "Help! Please! There's a girl in the forest, she needs help...quick!" The Chuunin that she approached has white eyes and long brown hair and wearing a forehead protector, it was Hyuuga Neji. He stared on the girl in a serious matter, "Where is it?" he asked "I think straight northeast". Two mens coming in their place calling the girl, "Finally, we found you. The ceremony was about to start" they carried the girl in her arm while they were walking away from him. He ran quickly then jumped from branch to branch. It takes a while for him to arrive in the battle site, he hid himself behind a tree then watched the battle scene that is currently happening. He was shocked to see Sakura battling three ninjas; he also noticed twelve mens lying on the ground. _'Haruno Sakura, the weakling, defeated these mens?'_ he smiled _'How interesting'_ he thought while still watching the battle scene. Between Sakura and the three unknown ninjas, the ninja from the right charged then took out a kunai out of its holster then hold it tight. Sakura threw her kunai from her left hand directly to the ninja, but the ninja caught the kunai before it hits. "Is that all you can do?" he then said while still holding Sakura's kunai "Not quite" she replied "What?" he then looked at the kunai and was surprised to see an explosive note on it. The explosive note exploded leaving the dead body of the ninja, the two ninjas was impressed "Nice strategy you got there, but not as good as mine" one ninja from the left said. She was looking at them then suddenly one of the ninjas disappeared, it appeared in front of her. Before she could slash him, she disappeared again then appeared in her back. She gave him kick using her left foot but he caught it, "You thought you can defeat me for just a simple kick" he said "Lets just see" she answered. She used her right foot then turned then kicked him in the head, this made him let go of her then he went flying in the air then landed on the ground. She was about to charged when her symptoms attacked her again, she started to breath faster again _'Why now? Why can't you just wait later'_. While she was running, she was getting slower and slower, "So, you can't take it anymore. huh?" the ninja said while making his balance "Not yet" she whispered. The ninja was about to attack her when she suddenly pierced forcedly the chest of the ninja, making him to stop breathing and making him a dead body. One ninja left, "Tough girl, you are. Lets just see what you can do" he was running really fast, she can't catch up when suddenly three shurikens came striking her in her left shoulder. She was bleeding hard, she can't stand anymore and her breathing rate is going really fast. "How poor of you, can't stand anymore? Well, I'll stop that pain of yours right now" the ninja was about to attack Sakura.  
  
Neji was about to draw a kunai out of his holster when he was surprised of what he saw, he saw Sakura defend herself using her kunai. He also noticed Sakura's eyes don't show pain or fright, it doesn't show anything at all. He bought back his kunai to his holster then watched what will happen next. Sakura was able to defend herself but her eye doesn't show anything, nothing at all. _'What happened? How come I can't control myself?'_ she thought _'I thought you need a little help from me, just rest for now and I'll take care of everything'_ Hana replied. Sakura wasn't herself anymore; Hana is controlling her body now. Hana bought back Sakura's kunai into her holster then took out a scroll out of Sakura's pouch. She used the scroll using one hand then using only one hand, she performed a hand seal. The ninja and Neji were surprised to see someone to perform a hand seal using only one hand. Hana's chakra were all concentrated on Sakura's left hand then appears a lightning, "Chidori!" she said then forcefully placed her hand to the ninja's stomach. Neji was shocked to see someone performed Chidori _'This is impossible! It may take years of training only to perform this powerful technique. But how was she able to learn this technique?'_. The ninja was struck dead, Hana stood up then she left leaving Sakura's body to collapse on the ground. Neji jumped out of the tree then walked to Sakura, he noticed that she was unconscious. He carried her, then ran out of the forest.  
  
Sasuke returned to the meeting place, same as the others. "Anyone has seen her?" Kakashi asked everyone shook their heads. Sasuke sensed someone is coming its way, he felt one very strong and familiar chakra and another weak and also familiar chakra. As he looked at the end of the way, He saw Neji and also Sakura, she was bleeding badly. "Sakura!" he shouted, getting the attention of everyone else. He ran after her then said, "What have you done to her?" "Get out of the way or let Sakura die!" Neji replied. Sasuke made out of his way then he followed Neji to the hospital. Sakura was bleeding really bad and also breathing continuously, she half opened her eyes and saw blurry vision of someone with white and brown then she felt asleep again.  



	4. Cherry Blossom Seal

**Chapter 4: Cherry Blossom Seal**  
  
_'U-umm...Where am I...?' I tried to move but something's wrong 'H-How come I can't control myself?' My feet were walking and I don't know where it leads, I suddenly halt and took something out of my sleeve. It looks like scallop shell, I returned it back to my sleeve. I started walking again until I stopped again. I looked on a stream, blue clear stream, as I went near, my knees bent near the edge then looked. I saw my reflection...no...Hana's reflection, 'What is she doing here?' I asked myself and I stood up then walked again. I noticed that I'm leading to a hill. 'That hill...got a cherry tree...' I said to myself. As I looked carefully, there's someone there, as though he's waiting for someone. I went nearer and nearer and suddenly stopped below the cherry tree.  
  
"So, you came..." he said as I was facing his back, didn't know who he is nor what he looks like "...my love" as he continued 'What is this guy talking about?'.  
  
"I know you will also come..." I said 'What the...? I didn't say that!?'  
  
The guy was about to face me...he slowly turned. My head looked down, he went near to me...he embraced me. I felt warm...I want to know who he is and what he looks like. My head slowly raised, I can see his chest...his shoulder...his neck...finally, I can see his..._

* * *

"Hey! Sakura! Wake up! Wake up, Sakura!" a familiar voice said. Sakura peeked with her eyes, she saw that she wasn't in the forest anymore...but in a bed...in a hospital bed. She tried to sit up when suddenly her shoulder ached; "Ow" she whispered softly as she touches her aching shoulder. She looked at her right and saw Naruto and Kakashi, at the back of them; she saw Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Lee and Neji. "I told you, Naruto, not to wake her up." Kakashi said to Naruto "But she's already awake. How can we possibly put her to sleep unless..." Ino punched Naruto in the head causing of a bump to appear "Naruto, you dobe! We can't just possibly put her to sleep again if she's already up" Ino yelled. "How troublesome" Shikamaru said "What did you said?!?!?" Ino said with deadly eyes and monstrous anger to Shikamaru "Nothing! Nothing!" he replied with fright on his face, trying to calm her down. _'It was just a dream...'_ as she bows her head with a lonely face. She looked at her left and saw Sasuke; she glimpse at him then turns away. Again, she bowed her head then thought _'why is Hana in my dream and who's that guy under the cherry tree?' _"Sakura-Chan, are you all right?" Naruto asked, getting the attention of her, "I'm alright, Naruto" she replied with a smile on her face. "Sakura..." Kakashi said as he handed a bottle of pills to Sakura "I forgot to give this to you, take this once in a while and don't overdose yourself" she nodded then took the bottle. Kakashi looked at his watch then said "Well, it's getting late. All of you have to go home now" he assisted them as they all leave the room except Neji, who still stays on his place. After all of them left, she noticed that Neji still there then she asked "Why won't you go with them?" "Because I want to talk to you" "Oh" she whispered then silence came between both of them. Neji started talking while he was leaning on the wall "I saw you last night in the woods" "..." she bowed her head "I was watching you fight and I noticed that you improved. That's all I can say" he said as he left the room.  
  
Neji left the room; Kakashi was outside of the room waiting for Neji. "You talked to her" Kakashi said then Neji nodded "I want to hear what happen yesterday" Kakashi said "I arrived in the battle site; I saw her battling three ninjas and also found twelve ninjas lying on the ground." Neji explained "She became a lot stronger than before" Kakashi said when Neji continued "One thing that bothers me, her eyes...it darkens when she fought the last ninja. Doesn't show any emotion, nothing at all" "Strange, I'll check on her for any changes" Kakashi replied. Neji left the hospital also Kakashi. While inside the room, Sakura was still in deep thoughts, _'Should I accept her offer or not? Yes, I should accept it. Anyway, she only wanted my affection to Sasuke-kun and since the argument, I don't need him anymore'_ she looked at the window and it was night already, she decided to sleep to regain her strength for the next day. She laid her head then closed her eyes until she was swept away by her dreams.  
  
Sakura started dreaming. She was standing alone in a place which is very dark as though the light that was providing her is she. She noticed that there's someone coming, she sensed of any chakra around but she didn't felt anything. She saw Hana coming, floating in the air as she came nearer. "Have you decided yet?" Hana asked then Sakura nodded "What's your decision then?" "I decided to agree to your offer" "Very well then. You should go and get the chest, everything you need is there" she said. Sakura nodded then asked "Hana, how can you help me to be stronger?" silence was between of them, Hana answered "Very simple, I'll be your second chakra." "Second chakra?" Hana nodded then explained "Whenever in need, you can use me as your second chakra. You can use my strength and stamina or I'll control your body and while you command me what to do" "Really?" she nodded. "I have to go..." Hana said "Hana, wait!" she called but Hana was nowhere to be found now. Sakura woke up; it was still middle of the night so she decided to sleep again.  
  
Morning came, Sasuke got up and changed. He went out of his house then went to have breakfast, he went to the usual ramen bar that Naruto go. As he arrived there, he ordered a beef ramen. After he ate breakfast, he paid for the bill then went straight to the usual training grounds. Since that there's no training with Kakashi, he decided to go to the forest to train by himself. As he arrived there, he started kicking trees when an image of Sakura appeared out of nowhere. He stopped then said "Why are you haunting me? Why won't you just leave me alone." as he punched the tree very hard. He continued punching and kicking the trees very hard when he stopped with a punch then sat below the tree _'What's happening to me? Why am I feeling strange?'_ as he thought.  
  
While in the hospital, Sakura woke up then sat up. The nurse went inside the room then said "Sakura-san, good news, you can go out anytime this day if you want" "Oh...thank you" she said with a smile, the nurse left again leaving Sakura in the room. _'the chest...'_ she thought when suddenly someone knocked on the door. "Come in" she said, her visitor walked in, it was Naruto. "Hi Sakura-Chan!" "Hi Naruto" she replied "I'll assist until the way back to your house, is that ok?" Sakura nodded then Naruto handed her a bag. Sakura asked "What's this" "It's from Ino-Chan, she said you could use this" as she opened the bag, it contained her clothes. "I'll be waiting for you outside the room" he left the room, Sakura started to change with her usual red Chinese dress and green shorts. She took her kimono, which is now cleaned, in the table then placed it inside the bag. She carried the bag then she opened the door, Naruto was waiting for her. "Let's go" he said then she nodded, they started to go to Sakura's house.  
  
As they arrived in her house, Naruto waved good-bye to her then went off. Sakura took her keys then opened the door. She went straight to her room the placed her bag beside her bed. She laid in her bed then stared at the ceiling _'The dream...I forgot to ask her about the dream..'_ she sat up then noticed the chest _'the chest...I almost forgot about it'_ she got up then walked near the chest. She kneeled then takes a peek inside the chest, there's so many things in there. That really caught her attention is a mirror, a white bordered round mirror. As she looked on it, her reflection appeared then after a moment, her reflection was gone and replaced with Hana's image. She was surprised that Hana appeared in reality on a mirror. "Hana?" she asked "Hi Sakura, do you want to gain me as you second chakra?" she nodded. "Use one of the scrolls, make a blood contract. Seal the scroll then do the summoning technique" after the explaination, Sakura nodded then started the ceremony. She took one kunai out of her holster then pricked her right thumb; she took one of the scrolls in the chest then opened it. She placed her blooded thumb on the scroll then made the blood contract; she sealed the scroll then started doing the summoning gestures while still holding the scroll. After the hand gesture, she stopped then wait for something to happen. The scroll started to shine then words written inside the scroll started crawling in her arms, she felt pain as it was performed, the words crawled at the back of her right shoulder. Every word written in the scroll were refrained in her mind, she can't take the pain anymore. Word by word, it started to form a seal. The seal is much more look like a cherry blossom, it is tainted with black. After the ceremony, she can't take the pain she suffered just for a seal that appeared at the back of right shoulder. Her body collapsed, after a moment, her body was taken over by Hana. She sat up then said with a grin on her face "It was a success".  



	5. The Scroll Hunt

**Chapter 5: The Scroll Hunt**  
  
_I slowly opened my eyes and heard someone crying. As I looked around, I noticed that I'm in the same hill and near the same cherry tree from my dream last time. I looked for the noise from where it is coming from. I looked left to right and noticed a pink haired girl; she has long wavy hair and wearing two long red ribbon on both side of her hair. I also noticed that she is wearing a kimono and also about my height and her pale skin brightens as the sunlight shines. She was sitting behind the tree; her tears flow like pearls from above. She was calming down; she opened her eyes as I noticed her crimson colored eyes.  
  
"Hana?" as I said in a confusing manner.  
  
She wiped her tears away using the back of her hand. I walked slowlt to her to know what's her problem; I was about to touch her shoulder with my hand when somebody asked her.  
  
"Are you alright?" a voice asked.  
  
I looked at the back and noticed a guy standing. His face was covered with shadows and his hair flying to the direction of the wind. He's wearing a cape, he must be a traveler. I tried to look at him clearer but it seems the shadow of him never shows his face at all.  
  
"It's none of your business. Go away!" Hana said as she bowed and didn't try to look at him.  
  
He walked nearer, ignoring what she said earlier. He walked nearer to her; he stopped in front of her.  
  
"I said go away!" she yelled at him. Again, she didn't dare to look at him in his face.  
  
"I just want to give you this" he said as he handed her a scallop shell. She looked at it then he placed it in her hand.  
  
Her eyes started to flow tears again but its tears of joy. She thanked him then looked at his face and she smiled at him. The guy stood up then walked away. Hana wanted to stop but she didn't have to courage to do it; she just let him walk away. I stared at the scallop shell then remembered something.  
  
"It's the same shell I dreamed before." I said softly as I stared at it.  
  
Then again, I ignored what I remembered then continued to touch her. As I touched her, my fingers slipped through her shoulder. I was dumbfounded, I pulled back my hand again then toughed her again. It slipped through again. It seems that I'm just like a ghost in this dream; no one can hear me or see me.   
  
"This is probably one of her memories, Hana's past." I whispered softly to my self.  
  
Those last two words I said echoed. I was surprised then I looked around but it seems the same. I felt drowsy as I heard those words echoed, I sat down then laid myself on the ground; Letting myself sleep away.  
_

* * *

Sakura woke up and found out that she was lying down in her bed. She sit up then looked at the clock beside her then realized that it was 6:00 am. She blinked a few times then looked again; she panicked as she saw the time.  
  
"I'm going to be late!" she said as she panicked. She took one of her bathrobe out of her wardrobe dresser then went straight inside the bathroom. She started to have her quick shower, after taking a shower she ran to her closet then took her usual uniform. She wore it quickly then went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
She went straight to the kitchen then took one of those instant ramen because it's easier to be cooked. She started cooking. She placed it in a bowl then took a chopstick. After she ate it, she just placed it in the sink. She looked at the time and she only has twenty minutes before 7:00 am. She quickly took her holster and pouch in her room; she filled it with kunais, shurikens, scrolls and some sterilized first aid materials with her bottle of pills. She went downstairs then out of the front door, she locked it before leaving.  
  
While in the bridge, Sasuke arrived first before Naruto. They both waited for Sakura and Kakashi, it seems Naruto was getting bored just sitting around. He looked around for any sign of Sakura and Kakashi, he then spotted someone incoming. He stared at then realized that Sakura is running towards them. Naruto waved his hand in the air ti get the attention of Sakura.  
  
"Sakura-Chan!" he shouted as she arrives in the spot. "Sorry, I'm late. I woke up late and didn't notice the time" she said as she smiled at Naruto. "That's alright Sakura, Kakashi-sensei is not here yet" Naruto replied as he grinned. She smiled again to Naruto, she didn't dare to look at Sasuke since the argument in the festival. She just sat in a nearby rock then wait for Kakashi to arrive.  
  
Finally, after fifteen minutes Kakashi arrived in puff of smoke then explained "Sorry I'm late, I got lost in the road of ..." before he could continue, Naruto and Sakura pointed at him then said "LIAR!! You're always late". Kakashi sweatdropped; he then said "Well since there's no mission given today, we will have to train in the forest". "What!? No mission. I'm getting bored of training always" Naruto complained. "Don't complain, we have no choice but to do it" Sakura said. They all started to walk to the forest until they reached their destination. They reached the middle of the forest which there is trees and a river that leads to a waterfall.  
  
Kakashi stopped by the edge of the river then faced them. He said "Your training for today is about handling a mission alone" Sakura looked confused at him then asked "What do you mean alone?" Kakashi nodded then explained "You'll have to move alone. It means you have to work by yourself with no help from others." "WHAAT!?" Naruto exclaimed 'I won't be able to be with Sakura-Chan in this kind of matter'. "What's our objective then?" she asked Kakashi. He replied "You'll have to collect scrolls as many as you can. The total of the scrolls are 30 so who gets the most may have this information scroll" as he shows a scroll from his vest. 'What could be inside in that scroll' Naruto's quizzical look made him irritated of thinking. "But..." Kakashi said "But, what?" she asked. "But you'll have to be aware. In this training, traps were scattered and you may steal scrolls from your opponent as well. You have the freedom to take the scrolls in any way you want." "Start the training already!" Sasuke said. "Alright then, I'll meet you here by 3:00 in the afternoon. Bye!" Kakashi left in a puff of smoke. They all started to go to different direction. Sakura went southwest; Sasuke went north while Naruto took southeast.  
  
While somewhere in the forest, Gai's team is having a meeting with his students. "We are having are meeting today of a certain favor that can also be considered as a mission" Gai said to his students then he continued "Kakashi asked a favor if you three could look for his apprentices and battle them in able to pause their training and get them busy." "You mean we have to fight them, for what?" Lee asked "On recruiting scrolls that is part of their training" he answered. Lee's fist is clutching and his eyes are burning with joy 'If I ever saw Sakura-Chan, Ill help her look for those scrolls and she'll thank me then hugged then ...' he was distracted when a hit to his head with his clutching fist. "Lee!!! Aren't you listening of what I'm saying!" Gai yelled Lee "I'm sorry, Sensei" he apologizes with a tear on his eye. Neji and Tenten sweatdropped as they look at him. Gai continued explaining "As you can see, this favor can also help you improve as you battle them. You will have the chance to attack in anyways..." Gai said before he continues 'Yes!!! I will have the chance to kiss Sakura-Chan' Lee thought then Gai continued "...but no kissing attacks". This statement caused Lee's heart to break into pieces, blue flames floating beside him as a river of tears start flowing. Gai continued again "But a warning to all of you, you shouldn't kill them because if ever we found out, you shall be severely punished, ok?" all of them nodded then disappeared in an instant.  
  
While in the southwest sector, Sakura leaped branch to branch while she searched for the scrolls. After minutes of searching, she finally found one hanging in bundles of vines. She then stopped five meters away in front of the scroll then slowly walked to take it 'This wasn't hard than I thought'. She reached her hand to the scroll then placed it inside her pouch then off she goes. As hours passed, she was able to collect ten scrolls but still she didn't stop on hunting for scrolls. She was really tired of leaping so she decided to rest for awhile. She hopped down the grassy plain then found a very big rock. She jumped to the top of the rock then rested herself by laying in her back and knees bent. She looked at the sky, it seems very calming as clouds float in the blue plain sky. She rested her head in her hands at the back of her head then she smiled.  
  
'I wish life is very calming like the sky'  
  
She was still looking up when suddenly she heard a rustle. Her eyes stared at the side of her, not trying to make them obvious, she didn't dare to move. She just stare at the area where the noise came from. Her smile fade away as she ready herself, a kunai flung few inches before her face. She caught the kunai then sit up, "Come out! Show yourself!" she yelled. Not even a respond from someone who threw the kunai to her. As she stared seriously where the noise and the kunai came from, she didn't find anything or anyone there. She looked at the kunai that she caught a moment ago, it looks like the same old kunais like what she have. As she looked at the kunai, something caught her attention. She was surprised from what she just saw.  
  
Somewhere in the forest, Sasuke leaped to branches of trees. Currently, he was able to collect twelve scrolls. He then stopped in a branch of tree then draws a kunai out of his holster then threw it at the back of him. As the kunai flung farther from him, a noise of a metal to metal object was heard. "So you noticed" a voice said as the unknown stranger started to walk in the light. Slowly walking to the light, step by step revealing herself, it was Tenten. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked in furious voice "Oh, just nothing." She then started to draw a sharp scythe with chain in the handle out of here backpack then threw it to Sasuke. He was able to dodge it; he leaped to another branch then threw a kunai to her. She pulled her scythe with the use of the chain then spun it really fast by her side, forming a temporary shield out of her scythe. While she spun her scythe in her right hand, she reached for her backpack then hold onto something. Sasuke was ready to make his move when an incoming shurikens flying on him. Luckily, he was able to dodge every shurikens thrown onto him. 'Why is she here? I can't continue if this girl kept on distracting me' Sasuke thought. He then leaped branch to branch from out of her sight, but still Tenten followed him. She then flung her scythe in Sasuke's direction but she missed him. She then pulled her scythe out of a bark of tree while she followed him. "Hey, wait up!" she said as she followed Sasuke. Unlucky for her, Sasuke was too fast to catch up with that she lost him. She draw out a boomerang then threw it in all direction. The boomerang came back to her, no spill of blood or something; she caught the boomerang then returned it back to her backpack. "Heck, I lost him." she said.  
  
On the other hand, Sasuke is hiding at the back of a tree near her. His back leaned on the tree while his right hand near his holster. He took out couple of shurikens and kunais, he prepared himself to attack. He showed himself then threw shurikens from his right hand, Tenten noticed it then she quickly spun her scythe. When all shurikens are gone, she jumped then threw her scythe directly into him. The scythe was able to stab Sasuke's chest "Yes!" Tenten whispered then landed on her feet. Sasuke turned into a cloud of smoke, she was surprised "An illusion!?" she questioned herself. "You should have been more alert" a voice behind her said, as she looked back, she was surprised to see him, it was Sasuke. He then threw his kunais into her, stabbing her back. She fell as her body was paralyzed from sudden pain, she struggle to sit up then took something. Sasuke gripped on a kunai as he ready for himself for anything incoming. As she took out what she got, he was surprised to see what it was, it was scroll. "Here" she said as she threw a scroll to Sasuke "What's this for?" he asked with a confused look as he caught the scroll "A scroll, what else?" Tenten said. "And if you will please help, my back hurts" Tenten said to Sasuke. He nodded then placed the scroll at his pouch then walked at the back of Tenten. He pulled out his kunais then placed it inside his holster. His kunais still has fresh markings of blood, instead of cleaning it, he placed it right away in his holster. He stood up then she thanked him. He disappeared within a second without saying anything. Sasuke now has twelve scrolls.  
  
While in the southeast sector, Naruto currently collected eight scrolls. He was leaping onto branches, he was very busy gazing around him that he didn't notice that there is a tree in front of him and he bumped it. He bumped on the tree so hard that it left a mark of his face in the bark. He slid downwards until he reached the bottom, "You stupid tree! You're always in the way!" he shouted as he quickly stood up on his feet. He then heard a laugh, he looked around and saw a figure in a shallow place. The figure is walking towards him then suddenly it disappeared in mist air, he looked around but no sign of anyone. As he looked around, he didn't notice a falling figure towards his back. A push on Naruto's back caused him to land on the ground, head first before his body.  
  
"Hey! What's that for!?" he stood up then yelled to the person who did that, he blinked couple of times then said in a quizzical look "Lee?". Lee is grinning and his right hand scratching the back of his head, "Hey Naruto" he said. "Lee! What are you doing here?" Naruto said excitedly "Well, I can't tell it to you. But before that, let's battle" "You're on!" Naruto exclaimed.   
  
Lee started to position himself into battle mode. Naruto draw out a kunai from his holster then grip it tight as he prepared himself to fight. The battle started as Lee do his first move, Lee disappeared from thin air. Naruto looked around but it seems that he can't spot him because of his speed. He tried to sense his chakra, it seems very near. He then stabbed his kunai in front of him. "Bulls eye" Naruto said as drops of blood flow from Lee's cut at his left arm. "Nice shot but you can't easily defeat me" Lee said "Oh yeah!" Naruto exclaimed "Yeah!" Lee replied with proud ness; he then started another move using taijutsu. He kicked Naruto by the stomach then he flung towards a tree. "Ow" as he rubbed he back of his head as he struggled to stand up. "Bunshin no Jutsu" many clones of him appeared as they charged towards Lee. He then started to kick the clones of him; they disappeared in a puff of smoke. The area was filled with clouds of smoke; Lee can't detect Naruto because of the thickness of the smoke. Then suddenly a kunai came flying towards him, he dodged if before it hits him. Unfortunately for him, he didn't know that the kunai was actually Naruto. The kunai transformed back to normal, Naruto punched him right in the face. This blow made by Naruto made Lee unconscious, his eyes is swirling. Naruto walked towards him, he then searched for any source of scrolls from his pouch. He then felt something unusual; he then took out the object and found out that it was a scroll. "Bingo!" he exclaimed, he than search inside the pouch to see if there's anymore. He was able to gain two scrolls excluding the first one he gained. Naruto now has eleven scrolls all in all.  
  
Sakura was really surprised from what she just saw, it was a scroll. It was somehow placed under the roots of the tree. She then jumped out of the rock then walked towards the tree. She bent her knees then reached out the scroll. Before she could get her hands to the scroll, a kunai flung towards her hand. Luckily, it hit centimeters away from her hand. She looked up to see who threw the kunai; her frightened face was replaced by a surprising look. She was surprised to see who it was. It was...Hyuuga Neji. 


	6. The Legendary Bloodline

**Chapter 6: The Legendary Bloodline**  
  
Neji is standing on a branch; he then started to throw shurikens. Sakura hurriedly took the scroll then back flipped three times. Suddenly, many kunais came flying out targeting her. She was able to hop backward in zigzag line;' the kunais missed her since she was so quick. When she stopped hopping, she looked where he is but he was nowhere to be found. She looked almost anywhere but no sign of him. He then appeared in front of her then gave her a gentle fist with his Byakugan activated in her stomach; this made Sakura blown against a tree. This blow made Sakura to let go of the scroll she was holding.  
  
'Damn, I'm too weak' she then struggled to stand up but failed. Neji then started to walk towards the scroll. He then picked it up then said "Useless" he then inserted it inside his pouch. He walked off when suddenly someone is stopping on his foot then looked down, it was Sakura. She was wrapping her arms around his foot very tight; he then started pulling his foot out of her but she won't budge "Let go, you weakling!". She still didn't let go; he has no choice but to force her. He carried his foot then swinged very hard which made Sakura to let go and blown against a rock.  
  
He walked towards her; he bent down to see what happened to Sakura. Her hair covered her eyes; she wasn't moving even a muscle. 'She seems to be unconscious' he stood up and was about to leave when something caught his attention. A spill of blood flows from Sakura's head, he stared at her with a very serious face.  
  
'Blood...why does she have to be this irritating'  
  
He picked her up then started to walk. After few minutes, she stirred; he then stopped and was about to lay her in the ground when she suddenly opened her eyes. She was smirking at Neji then she suddenly gave him a strike using her elbows to his stomach. He let go of Sakura then she fell down to he ground. Luckily, the distance between her and the ground is several inches away so she landed on her knees. She stood up trembling because of pain; she touched her head were her wound is. She acted upon her aching head; she then look at her hand, which is full of her blood, then wiped it off on her dress. She then looked at Neji who was recovering fast from the attack. She then smiled at him.  
  
"Are you missing something Neji?" she asked as she shows a scroll at her hand.  
  
He was surprised to see the scroll to hers; he then smirked. She looked at him in a quizzical look. Neji then use gentle fist with deactivated byakugan. Luckily, she dodged it. But then she started to feel her symptoms again.  
  
'Crap! Not now!' she thought as she back off away from Neji. She took her bottle of pills from her pouch to take a pill from it and placed the scroll inside. Neji suddenly stole the bottle of pills from her.  
  
"Are you crazy? Bring that back to me!" she said.  
  
"What if I won't" he said as he smirks to her.  
  
She has no choice but to get it from him by force 'DAMN YOU, NEJI!!!' Inner Sakura said. 'I don't know if I could still hold this long but I have to get it from him' she started to run in zigzag line as she charged to him. He inserted the bottle of pills inside his pocket then started to make his move. He gathered all his chakra to his feet in able to run quick. She draw out a kunai then gripped it tight on her left right hand; she is ready to battle.  
  
'Even if I'm weak, I'm still strong enough to control my chakra' she thought. He made a roundhouse kick; she was able to dodge the first kick but she got kicked in the arm in his second kick. She was able to force herself from blown off to a tree but she seems to have an aching arm right now. She ran towards him but punched in the stomach; she went flying towards a tree. She spitted blood afterwards then coughed several times.  
  
She was trembling while she tries to stand up. She balances herself in able to stand up properly. Before she could coop up, she was beaten in the back. Using gentle fist with Byakugan activated, he internally damaged her. She fell on her knees then coughed blood. She can't control herself anymore. Her heart ached so much that she can't breathe. She used her arms as supporters so she won't fell in the ground. Then he said something before he leaves...  
  
"The strong shall live, the weak shall die."  
  
'The strong shall live, the weak shall die...' remembering every word that Neji said. Before Neji could leave, someone called him. He looked back and saw a struggling Sakura, who is trying to stand up 'So she hasn't give up yet' he thought as he smirked. "Someday, you'll thank the weak..." she said, his smirking face turned into a frowning one. "How can you say that?" he asked her seriously. She let out a small laugh while he glared at her, waiting for her reply. "Because...you surpassed from being weak..." hearing this words from her made him angry, his deactivated jutsu awoke as she continued "...You were once weak when you were young..." hearing more words made him clenched his fist as his head bowed while his face is covered with shadows of the trees. "...The strong ones protected you. The strong ones also came from the weak..." she continued with a smile on her face as she walked nearer to him. He stepped backed as she gets nearer then she continued "...the weak worked just to be strong..." they were getting nearer in a cliff, "No...that's not true. That's not true!" he murmured as he stepped back. It was the end of the line, he has no where to go as he looked behind him and below. She stopped from walking and then said "...And that means you're a strong weakling." she said as she smirked to him.  
  
One last step almost caused him to slip. Luckily, he stepped forward to avoid any accidents. But before he could do that, the floor where he was standing at cracked and caused him to fall with it. She was shocked to see him falling. She dived down the cliff to catch him.  
  
As Neji falls, he looked up to see a blurry vision of an angel, a winged angel. 'Could this be the end?" he thought as he fall, still seeing an angel getting nearer to him. The image of the angel he looked upon is very blurry as he closed his eyes slowly. Everything slowly darkens and everything goes blank.  
  
While in the edge of the river, Sasuke and Naruto were there already. Sasuke was sitting on a branch of tree near the river while Naruto is impatiently waiting below the tree. His arms crossed around his chest and in an Indian sit. His eyes narrowed like slits while impatiently waiting. Sasuke is just seated there, nothing to do. Then suddenly, Naruto shouted "When the hell will these ends? I've been waiting here for hours already" Sasuke looked at him and said "Dobe, you been sitting there for 5 minutes only" "Will 'ya shut up, you bastard!" he replied. Sasuke ignored him instead. 'Where are you?' he thought worriedly.  
  
Neji slowly opened his eyes and found out that he wasn't dead yet. As he stirred, Sakura woke up to see that he was already awaked. His head was lying on her lap when she said "Are you alright?". He tried to sit up but his head ached, he placed his free hand on his forehead and found that he wasn't wearing his forehead protector; instead, his forehead is wrapped with bandages while his forehead protector is placed in his lap. He winced in pain when he tried to move his right arm, which is also wrapped with bandages. He looked on his left knee and found out that it was also wrapped with bandages and a stick. "Don't move, it will only hurt more" she said as she helped him, he nodded in reply. She took his forehead protector then gave it to him. He thanked her as he struggle to stand up.  
  
He noticed that her left shoulder until to her left arm, same arm where Neji kicked her, is wrapped with bandages and also her left leg. He looked at her face and wondering why she wasn't showing pain in such severe injury. "You're hurt" he said as he looked away, she looked at him and wondered 'He cares?!' "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt much" she said with an encouraging smile.  
  
She helped him to stand up since he was severely wounded. She placed his left arm around her shoulder and holds his left hand. She also placed her right hand in his waist in able to support his limping body. His face was tinted of light pink then he asked as he looked away from her "Why did you save me?" as they started to walk in the forest "Because...I can't let my comrades die" she said still with a smile on her face as they continued to walk in the forest.  
  
While in the meeting place, Kakashi arrive 4 hours earlier "Hello there, my ninja wannabes. How's your hunt?" he asked as he appeared in a puff of smoke. "WHOA! You came early for the first time. I can't believe my eyes!" Naruto exclaimed as he rubbed his eyes, Kakashi sweatdropped. "Well, anyway, where's Sakura?" he suddenly asked "She hasn't arrive yet, Sensei" Naruto replied. "Well then, let's just wait for her" he said as he made Naruto as his arm rest while he took out his perverted book.  
  
After few minutes, Gai appeared with his students, Lee and Tenten. "Hey Kakashi! Seen Neji anywhere?" he asked "Nope!" he replied while still reading his perverted book. "That's strange, where could have that kid gone to now?" Gai asked "Probably, still fighting his opponent." Tenten said "Nope! He should be done right now since his opponent is Sakura" Gai slipped as he covered his mouth 'Oops' he thought.  
  
"What?!" they all said in unison including Sasuke "Why you..." Naruto exclaimed as he was about to attack him but Kakashi grabbed his collar "Calm down, Naruto. Everything will be alright, right GAI?!" he said as he glare with eyes shines like a star and his face hid in the dark. Gai gulped upon seeing Kakashi's face, 'Uh-oh, I hope those two arrive soon' he thought.  
  
While somewhere in the forest, Neji and Sakura walked in the forest as they heard something, 'It's like water flowing' she thought "Why won't we go there" she said as she pointed the way. He nodded and walked to the direction. They found a stream ahead, she let Neji rest for awhile since they've been walking for hours already. She leaned him leaned on a rock and said "I'll just get some water" he nodded as she went to the stream to fetch water.  
  
While she walked away, he thought of what happened in that incident. He closed his eyes to recall what happened...

* * *

_ As Neji falls, he looked up to see a blurry vision of an angel, a winged angel. 'Could this be the end?" he thought as he fall, still seeing an angel getting nearer to him. The image of the angel he looked upon is very blurry as he closed his eyes slowly. Everything slowly darkens and everything goes blank._

* * *

'Who are you? Where are you?'  
  
He asked himself as he opened his eyes. As he opened his eyes, he saw Sakura coming carrying 2 bamboo jug and also 2 fishes on her other hand. "You might be hungry so I fished some" she said as she took out a handkerchief from her pouch. She widely spread it then placed the fishes; she gave one bamboo jug to Neji. Neji accepted it then drank it. She smiled then said "I'll just get some woods, I'll be right back" she said as she hurriedly went to look for woods.  
  
As she collects sticks and twigs, she suddenly felt someone's chakra nearby. She continued picking up sticks and twigs on the ground, she uses her eyes to look around to see if someone is really there. The chakra she felt earlier slowly dying out. 'Probably my imagination' she thought; she looked in her arms a bundle of woods. "This should be enough" she said as she went back to where Neji is.  
  
Iruka is running so fast to the Hokage's office. He was sweating so hard as if something really important should be reported to the Hokage. He busted in inside the Hokage's main office as if no time should be wasted.  
  
"Tsunade-sama!" Iruka said as he entered the room "Yes I know" Tsunade said while she faces the window with her arms crossed on her chest "Could it be..." he said while still sweating and exhausted "Yes, the moment has arrived. The Legendary Battle will be happening soon..." she replied with a serious tone.  
  
She walked to her desk then slammed her hand on it "Iruka! Call Ochiru and Jiraiya NOW!" "Roger!" Iruka's last word before he left.  
  
'Who could've got that legendary bloodline?' she asked herself.  
  
Meanwhile in the meeting place, Kakashi and Gai also felt the chakra. They have frightening face as if it's the end of the world. "Could it be..." Gai asked "I don't know" Kakashi answered. The others wondered why they are so scared even there's nothing to be scared of. "What's the matter, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. No reply were heard from them. "It's better to wait for them" Kakashi suddenly said while still regaining from the powerful chakra he felt. All of them wondered why they are acted very strange all of sudden.  
  
Sakura walked back to where Neji is left. While walking, she wondered why her symptoms aren't persisting anymore since she dived down he cliff. She then realized that she was already back and saw Neji staring at her. She walked towards the fishes then placed it near it. She started to make a bonfire to cook the fishes.  
  
Neji looked at her. He then took out something out of his pocket; it was a bottle of pills. He looked on it for awhile then called her. He caught her attention then threw it to her.  
  
Sakura caught it then looked at it, it was her bottle of pills. She then kept it inside her pouch then said "Thanks".  
  
"Hn." he muttered.  
  
The fishes that Sakura caught was already cooked. She took one then another one for Neji. She handed it to him then gave him a smile. They both started eating until nothing left. They decided to go early. Before they go, Neji called her again "Sakura" then he handed him 4 scrolls. She wondered why he gave him those scrolls then she asked "What's this for?" "For your training" she replied while still on a serious tone. She then realized that they were still on Kakashi's training. She then said "Thanks" then gave him an encouraging smile.  
  
Then they started walking again. She placed his left arm around her shoulder and held his left hand then also placed her right hand in his waist which made him have a little tint on his cheeks. They started walking again in the forest.  
  
After hours of walking, no one dared to talk between their silence. While they were walking, she then heard people talking. They both walked near to where the noise is coming from. As they both walked nearer, she then found out that it was Naruto whose whining. She was very delighted to be back on their meeting place. She then said to him while still looking where she was looking "We're here!" which made Neji wondered. He then looked where she was looking at; it was the other team mates of them. They both walked quickly straight to them.  
  
Naruto is arguing with Sasuke about how strong he was while others just looked at their fight. Sasuke just ignored him as if he wasn't really there while the others sweatdropped.  
  
Naruto then suddenly stopped when he felt someone's presence nearby. He then looked in a distance then saw a pink-haired gird and a dark brown-haired boy coming its way. His face became very delighted then yelled "Sakura-Chan!!!" everyone's attention went to Naruto. He then ran towards Sakura. He was about to hug her when knuckle hit him in the head "Naruto, you idiot! Can't you see someone needs medical attention!" she said while a vein popped out from her head and her left hand clenched. She then looked at Neji, who is dozing off because of a long time of walking with a limping body.  
  
The others came running towards them excluding Sasuke. Kakashi then asked "What happened to you guys?" "Umm...the fight took very long time that's why were both wounded." she lied. Kakashi knew that she's lying. Gai then helped Neji, he leaned him towards the nearest tree. Naruto was about to ask her when Lee butted in, he asked "Sakura-Chan, are you alright? Are you hurt? Is there something painful in you?" she sweatdropped and said "I'm fine, don't worry.".  
  
Meanwhile, Sasuke was felt a very strange feeling when he saw Neji and Sakura. He didn't felt this feeling before. His fists are clenching of anger when he saw Neji's arm around Sakura's shoulder. 'What am I doing!? I shouldn't be this eager to kill that guy just because of that!' he thought and calming himself from the strange feeling. He just jumped down the branch where he was sitting before then went straight to where the others gone to.  
  
Naruto kicked Lee away then said to Sakura "Did Neji hurt you? Huh? HUH!?" "No" she said still sweat dropping. "Hey, I'm here first!" Lee said pushing Naruto away in front of her "No, you're not. You butted in!" Naruto said pushing away also. They started fighting when a small ball and chain wrapped them around. Sakura looked where it came from and saw Tenten with a vein in her head "Will you guys stop fighting? Your voices just makes my head hurts" she said. Sakura sweatdropped again with the others except Neji, who is dozing off. "She's right. Come on, let's get you guys in the hospital for a quick check-up" Kakashi said. "I didn't know that you're a medic freak" Gai said with a drop of sweat in his head "Well, not actually. I just want them to be healthy and strong, you know" he replied.  
  
All of them started to walk, Sakura and Tenten walked together while Lee helped Neji, who's taking nap, Naruto, who's looking to his sensei with a slit eyes, which is reading his perverted book, Gai who's talking about how strong and handsome he was, and Sasuke, who's just walking with them and nothing to do. They all went to Konoha Hospital.  
  
While somewhere near them, a man behind the shadows of trees is looking at them. "So, there's still an existing heir of the legendary bloodline" the strange man said. "You shall die!" he said then let out an evil laugh that echoed in the forest. 


End file.
